Forever His
by DarkAgea
Summary: Pride was intrigued by this brave human in front of him. She hadn't even flinched as Pride's shadows snaked around her, nor had she given in to his overwhelming pressure. For the first time in his existence as a homunculus, Pride wanted something. Or rather, someone. (One-sided Pride/Riza)


**A/N: This is the first time I'm writing horror, so I'm sorry if I don't do the idea justice. The majority's from Pride's POV and… well, you'll understand the differences from canon when you reach there.**

 **This comes from a comment I read on YouTube about this scene. Quote: "amazed I haven't seen any rule 34 of this scene in particular." - Unquote. And this got me thinking, and... just don't even ask. This is not exactly rule 34 – I couldn't bear writing a true rule 34 for this.**

 **Warning: This is strange (and [a big] perhaps horrifying).**

* * *

 **Forever His**

* * *

He knew it was inevitable. Even as he left, he let his shadows keep watch, knowing that his stepmother would make the wrong move. He wasn't wrong.

"… Although he's related to my husband…" Those simple words had broken his cover into irreparable pieces.

He would have screamed at his stepmother, if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't know he was a homunculus. He had sneaked out, with the need to stop First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Pride watched, lurking within the darkness, as the blonde soldier walked by with a look of intense concentration on her face.

Just from looking at her, he knew she had found out about him. This wasn't the time for him to hide; he had to take some action.

"So you know now, don't you?" He asked, abandoning his childish voice and smiling as the lady paused, head lifting with an audible gasp of surprise. "My stepmother talks far too much." He let his shadows creep towards her.

When he had first seen her, he thought that she was a model. A model soldier; all prim and proper and hard-working, giving the proper respect required and not forgetting her objective. He wished there were more soldiers like her in the military, even though those who thought for themselves were usually dangerous.

His thought now was that she was attractive. She stood ramrod straight, not a single tremble in her frame. Her blue uniform and black coat suited her; he couldn't think of a colour that wouldn't suit her, to be honest.

"Yes," she answered with not a note of fear in her voice. Pride respected her for that. "Earlier, I had felt a strange familiar presence from you… Now I remember. It felt like when the homunculus Gluttony was standing behind me…"

' _She is as intelligent as she is brave.'_ Pride was able to compliment his opponents if they deserved it. And he had no doubt that Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye deserved it. And that nobody other than him deserved her.

"Selim Bradley, just who are you?" Such commendable courage from a lowly human.

"You're very bold to ask me my true identity. Be careful with your questions, lieutenant."

Still she stood with no visible fear, taut like a bow string, and he noticed how she kept her hands well away from her gun holster.

His respect for her increased by a notch. "Your presence of mind to leave your gun untouched was a good move. Bullets can do nothing to my shadows and I would have had to kill you."

' _She is only a human… But what bravery and beauty. It would be a waste to kill her.'_

"Are you a homunculus? But your pressure is different, stronger, from that of Gluttony's…"

"You compare me with Gluttony? I am offended – I am far above his level! But since you asked, I am Pride, the first homunculus."

His shadows climbed up her legs, keeping her rooted to the spot. He could distinctly feel flesh and cloth, a sense transferred from his false limbs formed of darkness. She stood frozen like a statue.

No human had ever intrigued him before except for this soldier in front of him.

"What do you mean when you say you are the first Homunculus?"

"You would try to get information from me?" It had been so long since he had been amused like this; Riza Hawkeye was a rare woman. "You are brave indeed, lieutenant. It would be a pleasure to work with you. You have two choices now: to join me, or die. You are far too powerful to be left alive as an enemy." He couldn't let her go.

He could feel her muscles tense up as she asked, "To join you? You would only use me as a pawn."

He wanted to change her perception. He could never consider her as a pawn; she would be his queen, transformed from a pawn of the opposing side to his powerful ever-living queen when she moved from one end to another.

"That would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" A feeling of warmth spread over him as the black arms wrapped more tightly around her, and he realized he was feeling her heat.

"You make empty threats. What is the use for a dead hostage?"

' _Father would be angry. But he must grant me this one concession.'_ To have her by his side would be perfect.

"Think again – you are smart. You know you are not as important as others."

"No. I will never betray him." Pride had always thought himself above other sins, and yet envy surged within him now. How his fellow homunculi would laugh at him to see him bow to human emotions...

 _Him_. Her superior, the alchemist. Her loyalty ( _'and love,'_ a voice in his mind reminded him) was with Roy Mustang, the potential sacrifice, who was one of the five people Father needed to be alive for his plan.

"Then you will stay with me for eternity." A shadow arm slashed at her neck, and blood spilled from the wound. She went limp, with only him and his shadows as support. As it should be.

The clouds divided, and the light of a crescent moon broke through the dark sky. He may have been a master of shadows, but he supposed she was the light – like that of the moon – that let his shadows appear. Because with light, exists darkness. And perhaps, they were meant to be, shadow and light.

Now she would never leave him.

* * *

It had been quite a few hours, and now Roy was worried for his lieutenant. She hadn't picked up the phone when he called, and she never ignored his calls. And that was the reason why he were here, in the Fuhrer's mansion, facing Mrs. Bradley and her son Selim, who had once again woken up.

"Oh, the lieutenant. Ever so polite and hardworking. No, I remember her leaving." Mrs. Bradley noticed the worry in the face in front of her. "I'll go enquire. Please wait here."

The lady of the house came back with nothing. According to guards, nobody had been seen leaving.

Roy wished he knew where his lieutenant was as he walked away, gloved hands clenched to his sides. He prayed to all the gods out there that she wasn't in trouble.

The Flame Alchemist felt a jolt of panic go through him as he walked through the shadowy corridor. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was putting him on high alert.

"Are you looking for the lieutenant?"

Roy spun around, fingers poised to snap, only to see Selim, his face shadowed. His voice... It wasn't human. Looking down, he saw shadows creep, small little hands at the edge of black arms.

"You're not human, are you, Selim Bradley?" His voice echoed in the silence. It was a logical conclusion. "What are you?"

"I am Pride. The first of the homunculi. Please don't worry about the lieutenant."

"What have you done with her?" Roy roared. He was at the end of his patience, tempted to burn the homunculus to crisps if he didn't get the answer he wanted.

He wasn't prepared for what came next. Shadows dragged somebody into light - Riza, with her eyes closed and limp as a puppet. Blood was caked at her neck, only slightly visible in the night.

He gasped, eyes wide as he stared at his lieutenant, unable to take in what was before him. Riza was… dead? No, that was impossible. She had sworn to always be by his side.

A smile spread over the homunculus' face. "She wouldn't listen or give in. She couldn't be left alive. Simply a waste of potential..."

"You have no right to talk about her, homunculus!" He was about to snap, when Pride moved back and Riza was pulled in front of him. She was supported by the creeping shadows from before, wrapped around her. Her arms rose from her side in a pale mockery of protection for the child and lifeless mahogany eyes shot open, inky black covering the area around her eyes.

Roy couldn't do it. He couldn't burn her just to get at the sick inhumane homuculus. Even if she was dead, and against him, he couldn't. Her screams from the night he had burnt her back echoed in his mind even as he raised his gloved hand, only to let it fall.

 _'This… this can't be happening'_ kept repeating in his mind like a broken record. She had promised him... and Riza never broke her promises. _'This is just a nightmare,'_ he tried to reassure himself. _'You'll wake up any minute, and scoff at your stupidity for believing this was all real.'_

Pride walked forward, peeking out from the side of his lieutenant. "So will you surrender...?"

Riza's hand was forced towards her gun holster, fingers wrapping around the gun.

"... Or will you die?"

The gun was raised, pointed right at Roy, with her finger on the trigger.

xXx

 **OMAKE**

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you do remember you are my personal assistant."

Although Riza was confused on hearing this from the Fuhrer, she didn't allowing her confusion to show, instead saying, "Yes, sir."

"Today, you will not be helping me in the office; instead you will be with my son Selim."

She nodded, still confused. Hearing the sound of the door opening, she turned around, a smile on her face on seeing the young boy.

That smile was wiped out when the boy raised his head and purple eyes looked up at her.

"I want to play with you, lieutenant," he purred and her eyes widened, a shiver running up her spine.

* * *

"Hello, Selim," Riza said, walking in with a stack of papers. Today she was wearing a brown turtleneck, hair let loose.

"Lieutenant," he greeted with a smile, standing up. "Hello! Could you play after the work with father is done?"

She nodded, walking off to find the Fuhrer.

Pride's smile widened as he watched the lieutenant's retreating back. It had taken quite a long time, but it seemed the lady had given in. She was his, forever.

* * *

 _*FIN*_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness. I have only two words for the omake: Stockholm syndrome. Let's leave it at that.**


End file.
